Those Golden Eyes
by XrunsXwithXwolvesX
Summary: She ran her finger over a section on the sacred tree where bark was missing. A jolt went through her finger. "Souta.. What was here?" Kagome has lost all memory of her trips to the fuedal era. Will a trip to her cousin in Forks clear things up? IxK BxE
1. Prolouge

its my first fan fiction!! how exciting XD!! so be nice to me...

This is going to be a twilightXinuyasha crossover.. but the twilightness will come later.. so be patient.

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or twilight**

* * *

**Prologue**

The darkness enveloped her. She couldn't see, couldn't breathe. The whole world held its breath, as if watching her next move. Then she saw it. The Shikon no Tama. Her sudden gasp was caught in her throat. The sacred jewel was floating right along side of her, calling her closer. She reached out a hand as if to grasp it. Here it was. They had fought so hard, and so long just for this. In many ways she hated this little orb. It had caused so many deaths, so much uncertainty. But if it weren't for this jewel she would have never found her way into the feudal era. He mind drifted over the numerous massacres she had witnessed. She was no stranger to death, she knew it all too well. She shuddered to think it, but she had even ended a few lives herself. One single wish, and she could be back home with her mama and gramps, drinking tea, perhaps gossiping with her friends. One little wish and the jewel would disappear from everyone's lives forever. Gone. Just writing in her history textbook. But it wasn't all bad. Memories now washed over her. Laughing with the kind hearted demon slayer. Watching the monk flirt with anything female, and then the lumps on his head that proceeded. The tiny fox-demon and two tailed cat playing in the grass. And then there was the half-demon who had stolen her heart. Her outstretched fingers froze in midair. He would come and save her from this endless blackness, wouldn't he? Just like he always had. She would wait for him. She closed her eyes and felt a single tear run down her cheek. She was scared. More scared than she'd been her entire life. And she was alone. With only the company of the cold stone that had once been Midoriko's soul. She felt her spiritual powers start to drain, her vision blur lightly as she opened her eyes.

"Kagome!" His voice drifted over her, and she saw two gold eyes looking at her before she blacked out.


	2. Memory

**Disclaimer: don't own nada**

**Memory**

"Honey?" A soft voice floated down from somewhere. It sounded faraway and fuzzy.

"Honey, please." It was getting clearer, as if someone had adjusted the antennae on the television.

She cracked her eyes open. Warm light flooded her head. A worried looking woman with short brown hair was hovering over her. She looked oddly familiar. When she saw the girls eyes open, an expression of relief crossed her face.

"M-mama?" Her voice broke slightly, and the woman with short hair; her mother, nodded.

"Do you remember?"

What an odd question, the girl mused. Remember what, exactly? And, who was she? Kagome. Someone had once called her that. Or perhaps it had just been a dream. "Remember… what?"

Her mother closed her eyes. She had been expecting this-still it hurt her to hear her daughter say it. "Nothing. Nothing at all." A pounding noise came from behind them. Someone was knocking at the door.

"Mama… where are we?"

Her mother looked down at her once more. So she really didn't remember. Everything was going just as he had said. Had it really been three days ago? It seemed like ages… "The hospital, honey. You were out for a few days." She turned back to the door. "Come in!" she called out.

Kagome nodded and the door opened. A young boy and elderly man stood in the door frame. The boy ran over to her, his eyes bright with happiness.

"Kagome!"

She smiled. She knew him, didn't she? She reached up and tenderly brushed a strand of hair out of his chocolate brown eyes that looked so much like hers. She pondered his face. It was so familiar- she felt like she had known him all her life.

"Souta." That was his name.

He grinned. "Thank the gods you're all right, sis! Gramps has been praying night and day you'd wake up. We thought you'd fallen into a coma or something."

She smiled. He had called her sis. _I remember you too, bother._ She looked to the old man. Her grandfather. Gramps. Memories of him droning on about the family history resurfaced as she studied his wrinkled face.

He smiled as he saw her gaze on him. "It's alright Kagome. You gave us quite the scare. But its all okay now."

She nodded and sat up on the hospital cot. Tears had started to form in her eyes. 'You gave us quite a scare.' Had she really been out for that long? It seemed like only yesterday she had been at school- or had she? She strained her mind, trying to remember- and she couldn't. Yesterday was as blank as a slate. As was the day before. She held her face in her hands. Something was wrong. Something was missing. She felt like an incomplete puzzle. One with a hole straight through the middle. What was it? Her family stood there, right in front of her. Watching her cry into her hands. Her father had died, she could remember this, it was a memory that wouldn't ever go away. He had died when she was six, still a child. Souta had been one. He couldn't even remember his father face. Was that who she was missing? Was he her missing piece? And yet she had never felt like this before, at least not that she could remember. She looked up at her mother, brother and grandfather. They were all looking at her expectantly.

"Let's go home." It was all she could say. She couldn't ask them about it. They would only worry.

Her mother studied her. "Are you sure? You've been through quite an ordeal."

Kagome shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

As they left she couldn't seem to shake off the feeling something was wrong.


	3. School

Chapter 2! Yay!

**Disclaimer: Dont own twlight or inuyasha...**

**School**

"Kagome, it's time for school!" The school girl groaned. She still felt tired from her experience at the hospital. She made a face to no one In particular as she got about of bed.

Souta was waiting in the kitchen jabbering away happily. When he saw her his face broke in to a grin. "Hey! Sorry, you missed breakfast." He threw her lunch which she caught with some surprise. Since when had she had such good reflexives?

"That's okay. I'm not that hungry."

"Honey, you should go." Her mama's voice startled her. She hadn't realized she'd been right there, in the kitchen. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you earlier. You seemed so peaceful."

Kagome frowned. That was odd. She had been having a dream- no a nightmare. People had been screaming, and she could hear the sound of swords clattering. The sound of people as the fell to the ground with a small thump. But she hadn't been able to see anything. But every so often a flash of light, like lightening had struck the battle field, and lit up a face. And then she had heard something approaching, something bid approaching. She could almost feel the vibrations as it came closer. She shuddered. It was a good thing demons weren't real.

"C'mon sis, were gonna be late." A small hand grasped hers and was slowly tugging her towards the door. With her free hand she waved good-bye to her mama.

It was chilly outside. The wind rustled the leaves in the tree overhead. She came to a halt beneath it. The strangest feeling had come over her. She walked over to the colossal tree, stepping over the small fence surrounding it. One tentative hand was place on top the timeless bark.

"Souta… has this tree always been here?"

Her brother raised an eyebrow. "Um, for over five hundred years, yeah."

"That's funny I just thought-" She paused this tree was important, she could tell that much, and powerful. The second she had placed her hand on the tree, she felt almost purer. She shook her mane of raven hair. "Right. School."

They walked in silence for a while. Souta looked slightly troubled by something.

"What's up?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing. "

She let out a little sigh. _Yeah right_. Still, the silence was making her queasy. "So… Souta, what did you and mom pack for lunch?"

"Ramen." This time she could fell his gaze on her, watching her reaction.

"Oh, yum-" She was cut off as a girl her age called her name.

"Kagome!"

She whipped around. A trio of schoolgirls were running up to them. Their faces sparked recognition in Kagome's mind.

"Eri, Yuka, Ayumi!"

"So, you're back?"

"Yeah, why were you out this time?"

Kagome grinned."I'm fine."

All three girls smiled. "So tell me, how is he?"

"Yeah did he visit you when you were in the hospital?"

"Who?" The only people who had visited her were her family. And she had a feeling her friends weren't talking about Souta or gramps.

"Oh, don't give us that crap, Kagome. " Yuka sighed. "You know who we're talking about."

Kagome sent a sideways glance at her brother, to find out who her friends were talking about. But he had already run off to school. She could just make out the little boy running towards a big grey building up ahead. "I- I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on." Eri scowled, tossing her short hair over her shoulder. "You know, Mr. Possessive?"

"Mr. Possessive?"

Ayumi frowned. "Remember? We met him a while back. His name was Inu- Inu." She paused and twirled her finger in the air, trying to remember. "Inuyasha!"

"Inu-yasha?" She raised an eyebrow. What an odd name. Yet she had the feeling she had heard it somewhere before. Maybe even said it.

Her friends were looking at her strangely. "Yeah. Do you have amnesia, or something-" The bell for class rang and all four girls sprinted towards the doors.

* * *

"Ow. My head hurts." Kagome groaned. They were sitting at lunch.

"Yeah. Math was hell." Yuka agreed, picking at her sushi.

Ayumi frowned. "What are you talking about? We learned all that stuff last year!"

Eri studied her roll. "So what's up with your boyfriend, Kagome?"

Yuka nodded, dropping the subject of academics. "Yeah, drop the whole 'innocent' act."

Kagome looked up at them, confused. Why were they convinced this Inuyasha person (whoever he was) was her boyfriend?

Ayumi studied her long-haired friend. Had they broken up? That had to be it. Poor Kagome must be really hurt; she loved him a lot. It must have been really bad too… She kicked Eddi and Yuka under the table and shot them meaningful glares to stop. "Aren't you excited for history class? I know I am!"

Her companions looked at her like she was crazy.

* * *

History was the last class, and the students were sitting on the edges of their seats, waiting for the bell to ring. The teacher droned, pretending the class actually cared.

"As you all know, one of the most famous legends is that of the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of four souls."

Kagome's eyes refocused. Shikon no Tama? That sounded familiar; perhaps gramps had told her about it? She clenched her fist, anxious for some reason.

"Legend tells us that the jewel was formed when a powerful priestess was forced to push her own soul out of her body."

Yes, she had defiantly heard this before.

"The jewel was powerful. It made both demons and men alike stronger. Even when the jewel was split into millions of shards, one shard could increase a person's power immensely."

She clenched her fist tighter. Blood was pounding in her head. In her minds eyes she heard someone scream, saw something red splatter the ground, and a glint on something silver. She stood up, her gaze lowered to the classroom floor. The teacher looked at her curiously. "Bathroom." she muttered under her breath, and then dashed out the door.

She let out her breath once outside the classroom. What had happened in there? She leaned against the wall, eyes closed. The vision of the blood splattered ground was still fresh in her mind. What was that, and why had she seen it? It almost felt like it was a memory of some sort.

* * *

"How was school?" Her mom asked as she served dinner.

"Mm-ok" Souta replied, his mouth full of rice.

"Kagome?"

"Fine." She was playing with her chopsticks. There were two things she couldn't seem to get out of her mind, the Shikon no Tama, and the name of the boy, Inuyasha. Who was he? "Who was Inuyasha?" she murmured out loud, still playing with her rice. She blushed, realizing she had spoken out loud. Had they heard? She glanced up. By the looks on their faces, they had. Her mom was looking worried, but there was sadness in her brown eyes. Souta looked excited, almost hopeful. And her grandfather was still eating, pretending he hadn't heard.

"Where-"Her mom took a deep breath before continuing, "Where did you hear that name?" Her eyes were filled with concern now.

"Oh, my friends were talking about him at school. I just- his name is really unusual, I just couldn't seem to…" Kagome paused, and lowered her voice."…forget it."

"Oh." Her mom lowered her eyes, trying not to feel to disappointed. Of course here friends wouldn't have known. "He was an old family friend." _Emphasis on old_, she thought to herself, "He died a while back. I- knew him. When you were little." A lie, but it would make sense.

Her daughter nodded, so he had died. Something wet trickled down her face. Why was she crying? She barely even knew this man. "I'm not hungry anymore c-can I be excused?" She bit her lip, in an attempt to stop the tears, but they kept coming. Without waiting for a response, she burst upstairs.

**sooo... so far so good? **

**review plz.. and ch 3 wil be on its way!!!**


End file.
